


Candy Kiss

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es la primera vez que los dos se quedan despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



Es tarde, quizás demasiado. Pero Chanyeol no parece estar por la labor de dormir esa noche. Se ha dedicado la última hora y media a mirar hacia el techo de la habitación mientras hace beatbox con la boca. Y aunque Baekhyun no tiene en realidad sueño, la adrenalina del día sigue recorriéndole el cuerpo como un néctar de cafeína, empieza a fastidiarle la continua sucesión de sonidos vocales de su compañero de habitación.  
  
Y no es que pueda abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo para estirar las piernas, o tumbarse en el sofá de la sala para ver algún programa recreativo. No quiere arriesgarse a despertar a alguno de sus compañeros. Así que no le queda más remedio que quedarse en la habitación junto a su amigo de metro ochenta y cinco que ha decidido que esa noche es tan buena como otra cualquiera para no dormir. No es la primera vez que los dos se quedan despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche. En ocasiones aprovechan ese tipo de situaciones para jugar al  _muk-jji-ppa_ , a Chanyeol le suelen bailar tanto las manos que es muy fácil saber cual es el movimiento que va a hacer a continuación y, siendo sinceros, Baekhyun a veces hace trampas porque su amigo es un despistado de primera y le encanta ver el mohín seguido de un puchero que hace cada vez que pierde y le toca recibir castigo. Pero Baekhyun siempre sonríe, diciéndole que le recompensará más tarde, una promesa en los labios que siempre acaba cumpliendo. Un beso en la frente enrojecida por el golpe de sus dedos seguido de una tirita balsámica para calmar el posible dolor. La piruleta de naranja en las manos porque sí, Chanyeol es así de niño y Baekhyun tiene toda una caja de diferentes sabores que su madre le envió hace meses con una nota que decía que no se las comiera todas de golpe. Y es que al fin y al cabo él es el médico particular de Chanyeol y lo cuida y malcría como tal a partes iguales.  
  
Tendrán la misma edad, pero a veces parece que no han crecido desde los seis años. Jongin suele reírse con su travesuras en la furgoneta, sus peleas infantiles en las que acaban involucrados todos, pellizcos por todos lados, amenazas del momento en broma y el mánager llevándose la mano a la cabeza por centésima vez esa semana. Sí, Jongin se ríe con ellos hasta que empiezan a meterse con él ya de buena mañana como ese día y acaba lanzándoles cojines y lo que encuentra a mano desde la otra punta de su habitación. Ellos dos refugiándose detrás de la puerta con las sonrisas en los labios y las risas traviesas danzando en el aire, Kyungsoo revolviéndose en su cama y tapándose con las mantas hasta la cabeza susurrando un _Dejadme dormir tranquilo_  que obviamente cae en la espiral de deseos no concedidos.  
  
Sehun suele observar con curiosidad, pero sin prestarles mucha atención al mismo tiempo. Parece estar más interesado en mirar a Junmyun, sonreír cuando le susurra algo al oído mientras Junmyun sirve el desayuno en la mesa, e intercambiar bromas con él. Chanyeol, ante esa falta de atención hacia su persona, suele apoyarse en la espalda del maknae, brazos colgando sobre el pecho, la cabeza sobre el hombro mientras le sopla en la oreja y Sehun empieza a reírse porque le hace cosquillas mientras intenta soltarse de él. Pero Chanyeol es como una lapa, no te lo puedes quitar de encima a menos que él lo permita. Sus brazos dos tentáculos, su risa contagiosa en el oído, pelo rizado bailando de un lado para otro. Brazos que te envuelven para animarte cuando estás triste, cuando estás de celebración, cuando el propio Chanyeol necesita apoyo de un compañero, o simplemente porque sí. Sehun sigue riendo, dando por imposible la pelea por liberarse, pero entonces Chanyeol ve a Kyungsoo que ha aparecido en la cocina por fin, legañas en los ojos y cara de sueño total. Sus ojos abriéndose por completo al ver al pelirrojo desembarazarse de Sehun y acercándose a trote, sus largos brazos rodeándole como una soga y levantándolo del suelo con un  _Kyungsoo-ssi_  grave pero a la vez infantil escapando de entre sus labios. Y le dice que le baje, pero el sigue riendo y a empezar a dar vueltas hasta que sus pies tropiezan con algo y ambos caen al suelo en un lío de piernas y brazos y risas aún más fuertes por parte de todos menos del pobre Kyungsoo. Una de las cajas de cereales desperdigando su contenido, el sonido metálico de un cubierto al chocar contra la madera del suelo. Junmyun ríe, participando en la escena mientras ofrece una mano a Kyungsoo y los insta a sentarse a la mesa donde Jongin se ha sentado sin que ellos se hayan dado cuenta. Camiseta de tirantes y pelo en todas direcciones, ojos entrecerrados que no miran más allá de medio metro mientras hunde los palillos en su cuenco de arroz hervido. Imagen clara del recién levantado.  
  
—Hacéis mucho ruido —es lo único que dice, apoyando la cabeza sobre la otra mano. Todos ríen ante el comentario. Tienen un largo día por delante, pero están juntos para afrontarlo. Eso es lo que cuenta. Porque son como una familia, unos ocupándose más que de otros, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.  
  
Pero en ese momento, tumbado en la cama mientras Chanyeol sigue con su beatbox, se pregunta si su amigo se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza en el escenario, quizás con uno de los focos o  _algo_ , siendo él podía ser con cualquier cosa. Lo mira y tiene los ojos cerrados, la cara serena como si estuviera durmiendo pero los labios moviéndose gesticulando la amalgama de sonidos que salen por su boca, los dedos de las manos marcando el ritmo sobre el colchón. Baekhyun se muerde el labio mientras piensa qué hacer, metiéndose a continuación una de sus tantas piruletas de fresa en la boca cuando una idea le cruza por la mente. Ríe por dentro, moviéndose en silencio hasta la cama de su compañero, las suelas de sus zapatillas sin emitir sonido alguno, sus dedos impacientes preparándose para el siguiente paso.  
  
No pasan ni dos segundos cuando Chanyeol pega un bote de repente sobre la cama ojos sorprendidos abriéndose, los labios separados, cesado el ritmo del beatbox. Baekhyun sonríe, venganza reflejada en toda la cara y el sonido de la piruleta rompiéndose en su boca. Pero todavía no ha terminado, no, no, no. En un movimiento rápido se sienta a horcajadas encima de Chanyeol, que seguramente se está preguntando qué está pasando pero que al enfocar sus ojos en Baekhyun parece ir sumando dos y dos y le mira con cara de sorpresa, inocencia y una pizca de  _Baek-qué-haces_.  
  
Y ahí es cuando entra la segunda parte del plan  _Chanyeol-te-vas-a-enterar_ , manos que atacan los costados y hacen romper en risas cristalinas a su compañero. Todo su cuerpo moviéndose debajo de Baekhyun como una culebra, las piernas pataleando, los ojos cerrados de nuevo y un  _para-para-Baekhyun_  que no consigue pronunciar del todo entre las risas que escapan de su boca una tras otra sin parar. Pero entonces en algún momento, sus brazos que han intentado parar a los de Baekhyun a ciegas sin mucho éxito, consiguen agarrarlo por fin y tirar de él. Baekhyun se resiste entre risas, intentando zafarse para seguir atacando pero, no está muy seguro de lo que pasa, que ambos acaban cayendo de la cama. Las sábanas liándose entre sus piernas, el móvil cayendo de la mesilla seguido de la lámpara de noche que no se rompe de milagro y sigue iluminando la habitación, el mueble chocando contra la pared y haciendo un ruido hueco que resuena por toda la habitación.  
  
Ambos se quedan callados al oír ruido en la habitación de al lado, una voz quejándose, ambos quedándose de piedra, o casi. Porque Chanyeol en realidad no puede parar de reírse como si le hubiera dado un ataque de risa y Baekhyun ha aterrizado espalda contra el suelo y lo tiene encima, pecho convulsionándose mientras se tapa la boca con la mano conteniendo las risas que pugnan por escapar. Los rizos cayéndole por delante de los ojos, una mano apoyada en el suelo, sus facciones oscurecidas por las sombras y la lámpara caída.  
  
Y es algo repentino, un acción que no llega a pasar a razonamiento en su cerebro, su mano apartando la de Chanyeol, sus labios rozando los de él. Es sólo eso, un roce. Pequeño, corto pero que se queda suspendido entre los dos durante unos segundos. El sabor de la piruleta en la final piel del labio, pasando de una boca a otra, dulce, como el tacto de los dedos de Chanyeol en su cara, inclinándose más sobre él y devolviéndole el roce que pasa a convertirse en algo más. El cuerpo relajado, las risas olvidadas y reemplazadas por una sonrisa contra los labios de Baekhyun. Chanyeol mueve los labios sobre los suyos y Baekhyun no puede evitar seguir el movimiento aún todavía con cierta torpeza. Porque ese no es primer beso que han tenido, pero todos han sido tan repentinos que en realidad no están seguros de lo que hay entre los dos.  
  
El beso termina y Chanyeol le mira con una sonrisa radiante, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.  
  
—Fresa, me gusta —dice simplemente, dándole un pequeño beso antes de dejarse caer al lado suya, acercando su cuerpo en un medio abrazo, mirada hacia el techo. No se dicen nada más porque no se cuestionan los besos, simplemente ocurren.  
  
La habitación de al lado está en silencio así que Baekhyun se acomoda al lado del Chanyeol buscando más cercanía aún, la sábana todavía enredada en sus piernas. Cierra los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Chanyeol, que sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración. Y sonríe, porque siempre pasa lo mismo, nunca se sabe como vas a terminar el día con Chanyeol. Pero sabe una cosa, la próxima vez que su compañero se lie a hacer beatbox, le plantará un beso directamente para callarlo.  
  
El sabor, una sorpresa en la próxima piruleta.


End file.
